Her Angle
by Lyn316
Summary: Songfic about Chase/OC who's Caleb's sister. Based on my Fanfic "Daughter of Ipswich: Tease of Heart" and "Daughter of Ipswich: Heart Attack". Song is "Angles" by Within Temptation.


As promised here is the Songfic that goes with the Chase/Emily from "The Daughter of Ipswich". If your unfamilar with the story, Emily is Caleb Danver's younger sister. Her grandfather meant to will her father his own powers, but lost concintration and accidently willed them to her.

***I do not own any of the orginal characters from the covenant, but Emily is mine. The song is called "Angles" and is owned/ created by Within Tempation**

**_

* * *

_**

Angle

**_Sparkling angel I believe you were my savior in my time of need._**

"Do I have chalk on my face?"

"No," she answered. "I'm just wondering where you've been all my life."

**_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear all the whispers. he warnings so clear._**

"I must tell you something," her father told her as she waited to be brought back to life. "The fifth bloodline lives. The boys found out the day before I died. Sarah took it upon herself to figure out our secret without help from Caleb. Follow Sarah steps and then go to the book. Your brothers tried to keep you away from him for your own safety."

**_I see the angels I'll lead them to your door_**.

"Emily this really isn't the type of thing your boyfriend should be seeing," Caleb reminded her as he stared at the book of Damnation. Her eyes went black and she threw the book case at Keith.

"Chase is Keith," Emily yelled running to the guys.

**_There's no escape now, no mercy no more. _**

"I'll make this easy," Chase said. "Hand over the book of Damnation and I'll kill the five of you quickly and spare everyone else."

"Yeah that shows how much you love," Reid mocked.

"I don't like when my girlfriend betrays me for another."

**_No Remorse cause I still remember, the smile when you tore me apart._**

"Cut the shit Chase," Emily demanded. "I know the truth so why don't you just stop."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked as Chase appeared next to him.

"So that's how you've been pulling it off," Emily said amazed. Keith dissolved and Chase laughed an evil laugh.

**_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start._**

"It's hard to believe I actually fell head over heels for you," Emily told Chase in a whisper. "I thought I had the normal perfect boyfriend which is what Reid wasn't. I would have done anything for you."

**_You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real._**

She looked into Keith's eyes. "Come with me away from these expectations. Together we can be what we want and we can depend on each other for everything and no one else. We can be whoever we want to." He kissed her neck.

"Who do you want to be?" he asked her. She pulled a hand through his hair.

"Exactly who I am when I'm with you. Free and normal."

**_You broke a promise and made me realize it was all just a lie._**

She felt the tears form and willed them to stay back. She stared at Chase in hatred. "But it wasn't real was it? It was all just…just a tease of the heart."

**_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see your dark intentions, your feelings for me._**

Reid gently placed Emily on the floor and got up to kill her killer, along with Caleb.

"She's not dead!" Tyler yelled. Reid and Caleb both turned around. "He has her in some sort of holding spell." Reid looked up at Chase ready to attack him.

"I was going to kill you but when she jumped in front of you I couldn't kill my bargaining chip."

"You bastard!" Reid screamed at Chase. "She has nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary, she is the only one who can read a spell from the book for me. You will all be here tomorrow at sunset. Caleb, you'll will me your powers."

**_Fallen angel, tell me why?_**

**_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_**

_What do you want?_ She asked the brown haired boy who sat with her at the bottom of the pool. It was almost like he was watching her drown.

_Your darling brother Caleb went back on his word. I told him I would kill everyone he loved if he didn't oblige to my demands. I should have started with Sarah, but this is so much better. As much as he loves Sarah you're much more important. He let you fall once and now he's going to let you die._

**_I see the angels I'll lead them to your door_**

"Emily this really isn't the type of thing your boyfriend should be seeing," Caleb reminded her as he stared at the book of Damnation. Her eyes went black and she threw the book case at Keith.

"Chase is Keith," Emily yelled running to the guys.

**_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_**

"I'll make this easy," Chase said. "Hand over the book of Damnation and I'll kill the five of you quickly and spare everyone else."

"Yeah that shows how much you love," Reid mocked. Chase stared at him.

"I don't like when my girlfriend betrays me for another."

**_No remorse cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart_**

"Cut the shit Chase," Emily demanded. "I know the truth so why don't you just stop."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked as Chase appeared next to him.

"So that's how you've been pulling it off," Emily said amazed. Keith dissolved and Chase laughed an evil laugh..

**_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start._**

"It's hard to believe I actually fell head over heels for you," Emily told Chase in a whisper. "I thought I had the normal perfect boyfriend which is what Reid wasn't. I would have done anything for you."

You showed me dreams,I wished they'd turn into real.

She looked into Keith's eyes. "Come with me away from these expectations. Together we can be what we want and we can depend on each other for everything and no one else. We can be whoever we want to." He kissed her neck.

"Who do you want to be?" he asked her. She pulled a hand through his hair.

"Exactly who I am when I'm with you. Free and normal."

**_You broke a promise and made me realize it was all just a lie._**

She felt the tears form and willed them to stay back. She stared at Chase in hatred. "But it wasn't real was it? It was all just…just a tease of the heart."

Could have been we have reached the end."Go back to hell Chase! Don't you dare come and try to be back in my life. As soon as I find a way to reverse the situation your back to where you came from, and I'm going to be with Reid." He let got of her annoyed.

"How could you even be with him! After everything we've been through."

**_This world may have failed you,_**

**_It doesn't give you reason why._**

"Emily I never meant for things to spiral out of control like this," Chase told her. "But I'm not sorry. This is everything that should have happened. I deserve to be here, and part of this pathetic Covenant."

**_You could have chosen a different path in life._**

"Chase, please I'm begging you to stop." She grabbed onto his shirt and cried into his chest. "Please just take me and leave them alone. Don't hurt them anymore."

_**The smile when you tore me apart.**_

"Cut the shit Chase," Emily demanded. "I know the truth so why don't you just stop."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked as Chase appeared next to him.

"So that's how you've been pulling it off," Emily said amazed. Keith dissolved and Chase laughed an evil laugh.

"I knew you would figure it out," he admitted.

_**You took my heart, deceived me right from the start.**_

"It's hard to believe I actually fell head over heels for you," Emily told Chase in a whisper. "I thought I had the normal perfect boyfriend which is what Reid wasn't. I would have done anything for you."

_**You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real.**_

She looked into Keith's eyes. "Come with me away from these expectations. Together we can be what we want and we can depend on each other for everything and no one else. We can be whoever we want to." He kissed her neck.

"Who do you want to be?" he asked her. She pulled a hand through his hair.

"Exactly who I am when I'm with you. Free and normal."

_**You broke a promise and made me realize it was all just a lie.**_

She felt the tears form and willed them to stay back. She stared at Chase in hatred. "But it wasn't real was it? It was all just…just a tease of the heart."

_**Could have been we have reached the end.**_

"I swear to God if you're looking for a fight I'll kill you myself." Chase smiled.

"My fearless bride," he said.

"No bride of your's, bastard."


End file.
